Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic that an agent has staked a claim on. You may claim a fic before receiving Permission; just make sure you note that your claim is pending Permission so we don't get confused and think you're jumping the gun. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic or otherwise, make sure to: * Move it here, clearly labeling it with your name/the name(s) of your agent(s) and the date of your claim. Please be aware that very old claims (generally 18+ months) may be bumped back to the Unclaimed Badfic page or, if the badfic is no longer available, deleted entirely. * As on the list of unclaimed badfic, please include story summaries, links, and ratings, just for the masochistic amongst us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. * Place your claim in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. If you remove something from this list, make sure to remove it completely. That includes its category if it was the only fic in it. Doing so reduces clutter and confusion. If you have KILLED something from this list, make sure it gets removed to the list of killed badfic. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the list of killed badfic may cheer you up. Maybe. Crossovers *The Bargain - K+ rated - Animorphs x Harry Potter. Claimed by Neshomeh, Feb. 13 2011. ** The Ellimist makes a LITTLE deal with Malfoy. And the Animorphs get a BIG surprise. ** Since my initial comments, the author has come around and seems open to concrit. I'm keeping an eye on this story to see what happens. It might turn out well for once! ~Neshomeh 19:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Candidate Future - M rated - Harry Potter x The West Wing. Claimed by Chatvert. **Set after the war Harry has his own life and twin sons at Salem he was missing for three years and should only be twenty one, wait what, oh and he works for the white house set pre season one of the west wing to begin with watch as he struggles with life. **''What is this, I don't even.'' *Full Metal and the Hogwarts mishap - T rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter. Claimed by Neshomeh, Feb. 13 2011. ** Ed goes to Hogwarts to investigate these so called wizards. Posing as a student from Durmstrang, he runs into Harry and his gang, and guess what happens? mishap!Please R&R AU EdWinry! Harry and Ginny or Harry and tonks havn't decided yet **''Warning: eye-bleeding formatting.'' *The Jedi and The Hobbit- T rated Star Wars x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Caddy-shack. **Kanin Jaale wakes up in Middle Earth and the last thing she remembers is working on her star-fighter. How'd she get there? How is she going to get back? What happens when Merry and the rest of the Fellowship meet her? Find out here! Rated for violence. **''She imposes herself into the fellowship, and Elrond doesn't even count her. She thinks she can avoid us by not having ten claimed companions. How wrong she is.'' *Korean War Stormtroopers - M Rated - Star Wars & M*A*S*H. Claimed by KGarrett. **A freak accident in Lightspeed sends 6 Imperial officers and a Jedi Master Marine to the 4077th where they use their ranks to put Frank and his new partner in crime Colonel Flagg in their places. *Metroid: the Gensokyo Project -T rated - Metroid x Touhou. Claimed by Platinumyo **Gensokyo in the future is a desolate wasteland plagued by the evil of Phazon. Samus, a team of Federation marines, and a small science team do not know what evil lurks in the once beautiful land of Gensokyo. Neither do its inhabitants. *Middle Earth Mixup - T rated - NCIS x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Miah. **Gibbs and Tony end up in middle earth thinking they were chassing an enemy. But who were they chasing. No editing has been done, and i don't own anything *The new beginning - T rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Anamia, Bronwyn, and DreamingofRoses. **A twist on the usual abused harry rescue. Harry actually has a twin sister that has been hidden at Privet Drive unknown to all but a few. This is my first fanfiction attempt. Feel free to review, even flames are welcome.Some crossover with LOTR. Repost! *Ring Child - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk, Feb. 13 2011. **Harry never expected to wake up from the final battle to wind up in the Shire as a 3-year-old ISTARI! But then again... The unexpected always happened to him. Features the entire LOTR story with twists. Follow a magical journey of second chances... *Harry Potter: Prince of Amber - T rated - Harry Potter x Chronicles of Amber. Claimed by Gamma. (permission pending) **In his sixth year Harry discovers something about himself that will change his destiny forever. "You are Prince Harry, An Amber Lord!" HP/Chronicles of Amber crossover. Possible multi-crossover later. Knowledge of CoA not needed. **You just got a bad fanfic! Package comes with: An improbable crossover, utterly OOC characters, and annoying explainations. It's quite aggrivating that no one knows Amber canon so they can't tell how utterly improbable this actually is... Anime and Manga Avatar: The Last Airbender *How I Became Yours - Around T, or a slight M. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. **''No original summary available. The link leads to the author/artist's Photobucket account, chapters are listed on the left as HIBY.'' 'Black Lagoon' *13 -T. Claimed by Caddy-shack *A new character enters the world of Black Lagoon with her complex background will she be worth the trouble. Jane does not exist in this story. One Piece *Hey Blondie - T rated. Claimed by OrangeDream. **''Sue is a musician that joins the Straw Hats, effectively eliminating Brook from the story. Entire crew is OOC, Usopp misses an opportunity to claim that he is the captain, everyone wants a musician instead of it just being Luffy's running gag. Story feels all around half-assed. That's not even the first half of the story. Further charges pending.'' Comics 'Batman' *I Hate Everything About You M Rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. ** Harley Quinn loves her Mistah J, right? That devotion is tested in the very capable hands of his arch nemesis, Batman. BMxHQ Chapter 6 is up and contains LEMON! Happy early Valentine's day. **''And what a lemon! Geez.'' El Goonish Shive *Twin Envy T Rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **A family crisis leaves Sarah and Elliot’s relationship on the rocks...but after a strange accident in Tedd’s lab, Sarah’s suddenly more into Elliot than ever. Still, Elliot can’t shake the feeling that something's not quite right... **''Rose/Ross's Rant: Wait, not only is there a nasty little Sue here, there's also the fact that the author of this comic explicitly stated that he didn't want there to be any fanfic, and please to keep it short if you absolutely have to write it. Apparently the author thinks 110 pages of MS word is short... '' Film 'Aliens/Predator' *One & Only - M-rated. Claimed by Sister-to-the-Queen (permission pending). **A teenage girl named Dawn is the last human left alive after a group of Aliens massacre her family and friends. She is saved by a outsider Alien, will he be her only protector from this deadly species or will there relationship become something more... *''I'm guessing the summary tells you enough. Xeno/OC. NSFW, NSFB.'' 'Batman' 'Nolanverse' *An Unexpected Miracle - M Rated. Claimed by Caddy-shack. **This is based off of my other fan fic SxJ getting to know you. its about how jonathan crane and the joker ended up in the same prison cell at arkham together and ended with them kissing this storys about how 5 months after they broke out and "showing" there feelings for each other.The story is told from Jonathans POV (just so you know on case you get confused ) rating: PG-13 for yaoi, a small sex scene (no details), swearing and lots more stuff to come in the future (you'll find out why it's called an unexpected miracle) parings: JokerCrane and little hints of RiddlerxTwo-face **''As you can see, this is disquieting to start off with, and only goes down the insanity slope from there. NSFW, NSFB, Contains MPREG among other things if you want a little more specific detail. Since it is on Devient Art, the second chapter can be found Here and the third Here.'' 'Chronicles of Narnia' *The Daughter's Tale -K Rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. **''This 'Sue claims to be the glauranging daughter 'of Aslan. ''She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword.This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the Agents that take on'' this mission. The story follows ''the movie 'Verse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe.~Pretzel *The Swordmaiden's Battle -K Rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. **Arneia's story continues in 'Prince Caspian' as she fights to keep her country alongside a new ally with the return of her old friends. Peter/OC. **''Arneia's back, now corrupting the movie ' Verse of ''Prince Caspian. ''Also, Arneia appears to be immortal. Watch out for this when killing her. ''~Pretzel 'The Mummy *Love is a Curse - M rated. Claimed by Firebird766 for Agents Chalk and Jenka. **Rick loves Imhotep loves Anck-su-namun loves Evelyn loves Ardeth loves Jonathan loves Ardeth, and Alex is disturbed. **''DAZZLING BEAR CHEST! Good God!'' Pirates of the Caribbean *The Sister and the Pirate - T rated. Claimed by Agents David Kelok and Unger ( Miah). **Sister Chealsi Near lives in a covenant. What happens, when one night while the rest of the sister's are away if Captain Jack Sparrow were to show up? t for Jack's pervertedness. Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Absurdity - T rated. Claimed by Miah. **Holmes has been transformed into his four-year-old self! Watson and Mycroft work together to try and solve the mystery. *Two Faced mystery - T rated Claimed by Miah. **Orchid is a descendant of professor Moriarty, from beyond the grave Holmes destroys her family's crime empire and bent on revenge Orchid travels back in time a becomes Gabrielle Venitari but when Holmes and Gabrielle fall in love, what will Orchid do? *World Guardians 3 the Inbetween - T rated. Claimed by Miah. **Its finally here and they are back, but this time Charlie, Kathryn, and Nathan are back but this time in Sherlock Holmes and shit is about to hit the fan when the In-between returns after 1000 years. Rated T for language ,detective work and... vampires! ***This story is linked by the Main Character Sue to three stories in the Star Wars continuum. ***I am willing to make a collaborative effort with others who know enough about the Clone Wars era Star Wars continuum to kill all of this Sue's stories in one mission. Spirited Away *Spirited away 2: Kohaku's Rescue - Rated M but never actually gets.. M-y. Claimed by Something Blue (permission pending) **6 years have passed since Chihiro has been to the spirit world, but with her new boyfriend she has forgotten all about her childhood love, until her best friend Rini reminds her, but Rini might be the only one to go save him from Yubaba this time. HakuXOC **''It's in second person, which is annoying, and Rini spews fangirl Japanese for the two chapters she exists. She gets into the spirit world with no problem, Haku is OOC, and... just bleh. ~Something Blue'' Star Wars * the book of the jedi (sic) - T rated. Claimed by Elemarth. ** mace windu finds a book containing ultimate power unheard of by the jedi *Fruits of Malice - T rated. Claimed by Elcalion **In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was taken from his mother at the age of four. He was raised as Darth Vader in a loveless, brutal environment. His life takes an interesting turn when he has an encounter with a certain senator from Naboo. *Star Wars Remix - K-rated. Claimed by Anity **This is my version of what would have happened if Anakin never became a jedi. It will detail each of the 6 movies with obvious differences. It is a rewrite of my earlier one which i accidently deleted a while back. *Trials of the Dragon- T rated. Claimed by Elcalion **13 years after the end of the Clone Wars, on the planet Naboo, Jedi Master Chad Kantor, one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66, has escaped again from the vile clutches of Darth Vader, formerly his long time rival from the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker. Literature 'Cadfael' *Independence T rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael **A young woman is forced into marriage with a much older Lord. But she has a strong will and won't go quietly. The marriage isn't going as the Lord expected. When a murder is committed, a suspect is easily found. But did the suspect do it? 'The Dark is Rising Sequence' *Dark Fantasy T rated. Claimed by Lleu **Will Stanton and his sister Mary are thrown from their quiet peaceful life into one of a dark fairytale...slash and yuri. Don't like, don't read! RiderxWill, JanexWill, and W.RiderxMary *To live, serve a purpose, and die alone K+ rated. Claimed by Lleu **A girl enters the scene, so much more powerful than an old one, yet clueless about what her purpose is, so lost and alone- knowing who her family are, but not being able to be near them:- Especially her brother. But she knows she must assisst the 6... 'David Eddings' *The Crusader King T rated. Claimed by Antigone68104 on April 18, 2011, pending Permission ** Lynessa, a good friend of Garion and company, and the 'Woman who Loses All' in the Prophecy, finally shows up to Garion and C'nedra's wedding with her husband. He is sick, his city is under siege, and Garion and company need to help before time runs out! 'Discworld' * Girl's dresses M rated. Claimed by Chatvert ** What would of happened between Susan and Teatime if Banjo hadn't been there to stop him from pulling girl's hair. Warming, it had a mature rating for a reason there is also a clean edit on my page **''Considering that Susan x Teatime is one of my pet crack pairings, I am especially offended when I see a bad one. So...here I go!'' *Presents K+ rated. Claimed by Elcalion **''In which Teatime is alive after Hogfather, Susan is a robot, chapters occur every 100 words or so, and jump backwards and forwards in time enough to make Memento look linear.'' 'Dragonriders of Pern' *The Golden Queen and her Brown - M rated. Claimed by Anity **Stanor wasn't looking for trouble he just wanted to be a rider like everybody else on pern but what happens when Stanor and his lover break a rule that was never set in stone. 'Ender's Game' *Frozen Flaming Bean Ball of Death! - T rated. NSFB. Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. **One Shot character death taking place at when Ender was at Battle School in Ender's Game. R&R Harry Potter *Becoming Female - T rated Claimed by Caddy-shack **Who will Harry end up with after turning into a girl!* femHarry/Draco Ron AND Pansy bashing Make sure to write lots of reviews for me! **''Extreme OOCness in everyone, multiple character bashing, extreme stupidity (both in the fic and the characters). Harry is turned into a girl (a Mary Sue described girl no less) by being forved to drink a potion by Snape, or face the wrath of a single point loss from Gryffindor......I could not make this up if I tried. Expect multiple exorcisms or an outright slaughter of a mass of replacements''.'' As a side note, CAD's will most likely explode within the first chapter, (not that they will be needed to spot it in this).'' **This....this is what happens when a either a troll has grammar without numbers, but still writes a story of complete and utter nonsense. Either that, or this author badly needs to read the books. *Green Eyes - T rated. Claimed by Neshomeh, Feb. 13 2011. ** Read and you will find out, love story.Harry and the other characters will be mentioned.Mainly about Cedric.for people who like Robert Pattinson and his characters in all his movie. T to be safe might be an M later on. Reviews would be great. C&OC Thanku! (Summary) ** Hey guys…umm Twilighter1006 here…Here's my first story. . . . I made for people who mainly like Robert Pattinson and all his characters in movies; I have made the girls name up...Only because I don't want to sound to obsessive with Robert, so I used a different name to mine own name. (From author's note) ** Ahem. That's MY name you chose. I don't think I like seeing it used this way. I might have to put in an appearance as myself. Maybe Elanor Laison will want to help, too... ~Neshomeh 20:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk- K+ rating Claimed by Caddy-shack and DML **Starts in the Chamber of Secrets! I mean that in a literal sense. Harry Looks at the basilisk and something unexpected happens. From then on his life is changed. Will it be for the better or worse? **''Caddy's note: The Basilisk turns Harry into one as well... He then of course turns Ginny into one too.'' *Harry Potter and the Chalice - M rated. Claimed by Anamia **Summary: inside...pairings include cannon, CWSS, BZDT, OWPW, and two suprise pairings with OC's...warnings...slash,rape, mpreg, lots of death and blood, duh its got vampires every where...vampires with out blood will never work... *Harry Potter and the Guardian of Hogwarts - T rated. Claimed by Edward Wilder **Harry Potter thoguht he had an extraodinary life. Little did he know how much it would intensify **''Bad case of Possession!Sue. Should only be tackled by experienced DMSers, as Harry is uber-Harry and has the power of all four founders and can turn Dementors good. Handle with care.'' *HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit. **Harry Potter eventually eats a sandwich and discusses life with a famous author. **This fic is composed of the very fabric of chaos. Also, Ray Bradbury is made fun of. For this, the suffering shall be without end. *Mirrors - M rated. Claimed by Anity . **Entering his 7th year at Hogwarts, after the horrifying defeat of Voldemort, Harry is shunned and feared by all at school, but worse something is happening to Harry- has the battle really ended? DARK HARRY *Secret Santa - Adult ++ (NC-17?) rated. Claimed by KGarrett **Summary: Lupin plays Secret Santa for two of his best friends. Fluff/Romance/Yaoi. SS/HP Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP. *'Subjugation' - NC-17 rated. Legendary Badfic! NSFB! Claimed by Neshomeh and Tungsten_Monk Feb. 13 2011 until the end of time, if need be. ** SUMMARY: Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed, the Savior or the Turncoat? ** WARNINGS: AU, Very Dark Fic Chapters may contain any of the following - M/M Slash, M/F Slash, Mpreg, M/M Rape, Graphic Violence, Child Sexual Abuse (Non-graphic), Incest, Bondage, Implied Bestiality, Character Death, Cross Dressing, Foul Language. **''Note: The fic seems to have recently vanished from the internet, but since Neshomeh has a copy (much to her revulsion), the mission will go forward, sometime this year (2011) if at all possible. There are honor, pride, sanity, and canon at stake here. For great justice!'' *The Adventure of Harry and Rose Potter Rated T Claimed by Caddy-shack and DML. **What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister named Rose Lilian Potter? This is her story. Born on August 1, she was sent into hiding and went to live with James' sister Jenny who then fled to America to flee from Voldy. re-written **''Caddy's Note: OCs interposing themselves into key positions, the sue being his long lost twin sister, you'd almost think they were intelligent and planning this...'' *Under the Full Moon - M rated. Claimed by Elcalion **Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way. **''Warning for anachronisms, silly nicknames, wrong-headed notions about Elves, and possible animagi.'' *Wanting Something More. - T rated. Claimed by Edward Wilder. **Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. Lord of the Rings * The Adventure Begins - K+ rated. Claimed by Neshomeh, March 24, 2011. ** Aragorn has a daughter, and she wished to join the Dunedain. She gets her wish, but unfortunate events separate them during a time of great mystery and confusion. Used to be "The Life of a Ranger's Daughter" ** Also claiming its sequel: ** With one Step - K+ rated. ** Vanya is back, but this time she is not alone. A mysterious stone was given her from Lady Galadriel, which turned out to be a Dragon's egg. Now, an old threat is on the rise. Vanya and her father must help the ring bearer, Frodo, destroy the one ring. *Dangers of the heart - M rated - claimed by Incarnate, pending Permission **OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please **''Modern-day lyrics to start each chapter, terrible formatting, rebellious!princess!Sue, immortal Gimli, bizarre consistent spelling mistakes (it's not "Gimli", it's "Glimi"), Legomance (but of course!), run-on sentences, evil!Thranduil and so much more.'' *EVA Claimed by Caddy-shack **A Captain of the police is sent back to the Third age. What awaits Eva during her journey across Middle Earth? Death? Love? Pain? Who knows. Legolas/OC. *The Evil Bride- T rated - claimed by Khroma **COMPLETE & REVISED- There's something wrong with Legolas's brother's bride-to-be and only Legolas can sense it. But how can he make the others believe him? **''But what it really is: Invincible-Magic OOC Legolas vs. Evil Orc Zombie Bride. '' *Just Remember - T rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma. **songfic to 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Two elves used to be in love, but the love has been forgotten. My first songfic, please rr! *Katherine in MiddleEarth. Claimed by KGarrett and Cassie5squared **Katherine is vacuumed to her bin and finds herself in MiddleEarth. She's told that she's the chosen one. Whay will happen to her? OC included! *Quest for Identity - rated M. Claimed by Twain and Jeanlily **A human girl joins the fellowship and discovers who she is. NOW DIVIDED INTO CHAPTERS. AragornOC. *Recover Your Strength - rated Adult+. Claimed by Dana Trent and Tarian Toran. **After Aragorn falls from the cliff during the Two Towers, how does Legolas cope, first with his friend's death, and then Aragorn's injury? A/L, Anal, H/C, UST *The Royalmaiden's Journey - K+ rated. Claimed by http://ppc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Italian_for_Grandma **When Arnuriel is sent to follow the Black Riders, she has no idea what kind of journey is waiting for her. She sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring for an adventure of a lifetime. Legolas/OC. *The Silent Girl T rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael **At the wish of Elrond, a 10th walker joins the Fellowship. Her name is Nikita Siikavirta, and she never speaks, but communicates by writing short messages on cards. Her past is a mystery, and what diffrence will she make? Can she even be thrusted? **Azrael comments: Thrusted. Keh keh keh. Off a cliff, perhaps... '' *The Unknown Tale of Two Rings. Claimed by BattleHamster ** There is the matter of the One Ring that needs to perish but there is also a ring that needs protection. How these two paths cross? Look inside if you'd like to know things that were not in the original. LegolasxOc Read And Review Please! Follows story. * Trees and Orcses, Precious - T rated. Claimed by dramaticsoprano, pending permission. ** IT HAS BEEN RAISED FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, so it was originally script, and I reformatted it. Gollum and Treebeard fall in love. Yes, I know I'm strange. * The Woods of Fear and Pain - T rated. Claimed by Galenfea ** Aragorn and Legolas are separated in a forest, and Legolas is captured and tortured. Can Aragorn reach him in time, or will he be too late to save his friend? NOT SLASH!!!!! PG13 for torture **''Aragorn, be less useless! Legolas, be less pathetic! Mercedes Lackey *Shadow of Beginning T rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **His birth was a foreshadowing of evil to come. The black Companion and his white haired Chosen whose powers are beyond belief. Two young lives twisted by a cruel fate that threatens them and everyone they love. ***There's so much wrong with the basic concept of this fic that I don't even know where to start. I mean, a black Companion?! *A Matter of Choice T rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **These two Hearlds and their Companions were unusual, and that's saying something for every Hearld of Valedmar and their Companion are unique. If they were one of a kind then their child could only be... well read and find out! *Demonic Heralds T rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **It was just another day in the great demon kingdom when two white horses showed up and turned the lives of 2 half-breeds upside down. Heralds/Kyo kara Maou x over. rating will go up in later chapers. Conrad/Yozak full summery inside. * Trees and Orcses, Precious - T rated. Claimed by dramaticsoprano, pending permission. ** IT HAS BEEN RAISED FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, so it was originally script, and I reformatted it. Gollum and Treebeard fall in love. Yes, I know I'm strange. 'Peter Pan' *Enchanted - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit **Enchantra is the untold lost girl, ran away when she was 16 and had been in Neverland for five years. Always drawing the attention of Hook, Then some corse of events change everything for the two. T for later on. Review PLEASE! Oh and she's magic. Redwall *Backlash's Story - T rated. Claimed by Gattsuru ** Who is Backlash? She is the haremaid who fought disguised as a male, the one who helped defeat Yuki and she is the one who helped end the Great Ragnarok and Torquoi war. Rated T for language. *Bloodrose The Slaver Vixen - K+ rated. Not actually claimed. Should be moved back to 'Unclaimed' ASAP by someone who knows how to do such a thing without majorly screwing up the formatting. **Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away." This is the tale of Shasta, the great-grandson of Martin the Warrior. All my friends have read it and think it's great! PLZ R&R! *I love you, Cluny! - M rated. Claimed by L'Homme Arbre **Fanfic about love of my character Ratty and Cluny the Scourge **This would be bad enough if it was coherent. As it is, it's been Babelfished from Russian, thus rendering it horrifying. *Trouble in Noonvale - T rated. Claimed by Italian for Grandma **A lost gerbil named Acacia finds her way to Noonvale, hoping to recieve help. But when a rat commits a crime so horrible it is deemed unspeakable, will it be Acacia who helps the Noonvalers, and Aryah, the victim of the rat's crime, in particular? **''Yes, dear Redwall fans, you read between those lines correctly. Aryah gets raped by some random rat, who appears out of nowhere and disappears just as quickly.'' **''IFG's edit: I reviewed the story, and the author responded positively to the criticism. Hence the summary change (interesting how the name Acacia pops up everywhere...). Anyway, I'll keep this here until further notice.'' Sherlock Holmes *Walk though the fire - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit **What can i say? A teenage girl falls liturally into Sherlock Holmes's bed. Much tot eh confusion of the other inhabitants of 221b baker street. Mgiht be MS dont no yet. Very funny. Tamora Pierce *The Avatar M rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **Alex, daughter of Gainel and Eliana leaves her home in the Realms of the Gods to stay with her mothers brother in Tortall, the Coopers *I Mustn't Love You M rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **Keladry and Lord Wyldon kept captured by the Scanrans and a mage who likes to enjoy his prisoners. What is Wyldon to do when Kel is taken advantage of? Eventually Kel/Wyldon *Fallen Leaves on the Ground T-rated. Claimed by GoblinGirl. * Thom of Trebond's daughter wanted nothing more than to blend in, another autumn leaf on the ground. The world simply won't let her forget who she is, and who she's destined to become. Chapter Seven. * Note: This isn't marked as an AU, so evidently the author didn't read the books thoroughly and realize that Thom would never marry a noblewoman and have a superspeshul Sue for a daughter. Plus, said daughter would not have been romantically involved with boys four years older than her when she herself was only a ten-year-old. Lack of Logic = Suefic. *Prophecy of the Blood Ruby K rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **A bracelet made of blood, a prophecy of the gods, bonded to a creature of legend, adopted by sparrows, and blood binded to a mage! Denied the chance to get her shield, Kel is going on a life changing journey, learning new things. Kel/? r&r please! *Run K+ rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are accused of high treason how do you plead’ the stern voice of one Gary of Naxen asks Chapter nine is up. please R&R Numair X Daine Please R&R *Elaine of Tortall K+ rated. Claimed by Somariel, pending permission. **Elaine is Daine and Numair's child. Travel threw her exciting adventures. I am sorry if this summary isn't good. I am not good at summaries. I am just going to tell u that there will be a love interest, and new frineds. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION! **A note from Cinnia: I should have known to expect something like this from a Twihard. *Frozen Rose K+ rated. Claimed by anamia. **This is dedicated to my Best friend! When Briar meets a broken boy, how will he put the pieces together and show the boy that the grass can be greener on the other side. BriarXOC A.K.A SLASH, no like, no read! rating may rise. *Everett's interpretation: Traveler T rated. Claimed by Rose/Ross and Meip. **Fara lived on the streets for years before she found Home. Then she is ripped away and transported to Tortall, where two contradicting worlds collide. The Thief/Queen's Thief Series *The Thief: A Different Story T rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **Based on 'The Thief' by Megan Turner. What if Eugenides had been a girl? **''Rose/Ross comments: Then she would be a badly written Mary Sue made up by a '16 1/2' year old. '' *I'm Taller When You're Kneeling M rated. Claimed by Rosie Azrael . **Sejanus is too damn proud. Eugenides is feeling devious. WARNINGS: M/M; foot licking; violence; abuse of kingly authority; AU-ish. "If I could count on my fingers every time someone's said that to me-" "You'd need your other hand back." Twilight *Forbiden Fruit the tempation of Edward Cullen M rated. Claimed by PitViperOfDoom . **prety but troubled new gal Atlantiana Loren comes to forks and causes quite a stir!She has a dark secret and only edward can help her some to terms with it.but will he remain faithful to bella or give int to his new forbiden passion? no flames pls xoxo **Note from PitViper: Not even Twilight deserves this. 'Young Wizards' *Juniour Wizardry K+ rated. Claimed by Elemarth **A new Wizard is placed on ordeal while three variations of the Lone Power start attacking Earth. Alanna wust use her eight year old magic to save the universe and many other universes. Television A-Team *Never say never - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat **A female engineer captures the heart of the Colonel much to the amusement of the team. Involves a hostage situation and an injury. PS. a song I listened to while writing this was Lontano by Ludovico Einaudi, it should add to the feel of it. Babylon 5 *Babylon 5 Amateur Redux: Signs and Portents - T rated. Claimed by Artell. ** Sergeant Sheridan begins to let her walls down and Commander Sinclair takes a couple of risks. 'Chuck' *WHAT - T rated. Claimed by Chatvert. ** MPREG CASEY X CHUCK. chuck and john are married with three kids ** Now, I'm not averse to a good Chuck/Casey fic. (I admit it.) But this? This is just mental. P.S. Mpreg. May recruit the wonderspawn. Also, the SPaG is not for the faint of heart. Doctor Who/Torchwood * Alexandra Pond - T rated. Claimed by Silikat. ** The doctor and Amy fell for eachother. He thinks he's three days late, its been fifteen years. * Every Fangirl's Dream - K+ rated. Claimed by raffitz (Pending Permission). ** "A/N: Yes I know that this story has been done before. I just had to do my own version of this. So sorry in advance if you think I stole your story. Anywho...sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors." 'Firefly' *Sick - K-rated. Claimed by Simon (Permission Pending) **This is just a glimpse into the crews semi-normal life after Miranda where Mal takes care of one of his newest and smallest crew members. I own nothig except the little girl. Give it a try, tell me what you think! Hogan's Heroes *Chantel - T rated. Claimed by Antigone68104 on April 18, 2011, pending Permission. **A girl is sent to Stalag 13, sick and beaten. NCIS *Desperate Measures - M rated. Claimed by User:Miah 79. **Tony has been in some serious situations before, but this has to be one of the worst.SLASH fic. Chapter 7 *So you're Italian? - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat **Elena's parents always told her that if she wanted to be the best she has to learn from the best. She arrives to NCIS where she meets her idol, Abby Sciuto and Tony, a guy that wants to catch her attention. 'Power Rangers' *Agony In Pink and Agony In Pink 2--A New Ending - M rated. (Actually should be /beyond/ 'M') NSFW/NSFB/NSFH Claimed by DreamingofRoses (Pending Permission of course) **Excerpt from the author's Preface: 'The following story is based on "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." There have been other stories, but this is a much stronger story than those other ones, which are a little too "nice" for my tastes. This particular story involves Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, being captured and tortured by the Rangers's arch-nemesis, Lord Zedd." **The 'stronger' stuff being descriptive torture/rape/mutilation/snuff. And yes I'm doing both of them since they're essentially the same story. Volunteers are welcome, but be mindful of your health. Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *big daddy Claimed by MorganIsCewl (Pending Permission...) **he has waited patiently for a chance to make bioshock known and the Government sends the best team they have Stargate sg1, never mess with a shinobi never. i could have placed this in the crossover section but it fits right here actually. **''Ach, the horror! Must spork this ASAP...'' *Love is a form of Insanity - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by Silverwind (Pending Permission) ** A John Shepard Wraith Queen fic that spits in the eye of all logic and reason. Supernatural * The Path Unwinding and its sequel The Path Unwinding part 2: Winchester Legacy T & K rated- Claimed by Sonnen (Permission pending) *Dean and Sam pick up a new member on their team in the battle for the world. Will she be a help or a hindrance?Set Season 3/4,Dean has a year left, and he wants it to count.First Supernatural fic - Don't own anything! Let me know what you think! Video Games 'Borderlands' *Borderlands: a lOVE sTORY - Rated M. Claimed by MAXinsanity (who is pending permisson). **This should not exist in any way, shape or form, yet it does anyway... 'Ecco The Dolphin' *An Evil Dream - Rated K+. Claimed by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) **BADFIC, IN MY ECCO THE DOLPHIN? It's more likely than you think. 'Final Fantasy' *Blow Me Away - K-rated, claimed by Unbridled (Pending permission and experience) **Clan Nutsy meet a new friend, get transported to Marche's world, and find out someone's aftr their new friend. What's next? (It would seem that it's over, as the author degenerates into utter WTF-ness in chapter six.) *Final Fantasy XIII: Race for Victory, rated K, claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist ** An abysmally premised thing that is apparently supposed to be a transplantation of the Final Fantasy XIII cast into Mario Kart's world (not that you could tell that from the description, since it's a particularly awful scriptfic). Requires pretty much a full-cast exorcism. *Im In Gaia? AWESOME!, rated T, claimed by Tiroth, using Agents Smith and Ton **Lena is a lonely 17 year old girl who just secretly wanted real friends but she got sucked into her favorite video game and must prevent the tragic deaths of everyone in Gaia! Will she succeed? *Cloud Mows the Lawn - X rated, NSFW, NSFB, claimed by SolusLunes (pending Permission) (5/5/2011) **Cloud mows the lawn while Tifa watches. She is so engrossed that she craps on the floor while watching him. He comes back in and they promptly discover that they both get turned on by poop. Guess what happens next... **Aerith comes back from the dead just to engage in the scat play. I have no words for this. **I can see this taking a full character replacement massacre. Oh happy day. 'Halo' *Help With Escaping - T rated. - Claimed by Maslab **The life story of a girl that became good friends with John AKA Master Chief, in training, but after being captured by the elites and imprisoned, she befriends an outcast elite. Bad at summarys, has mentions of books in it. TO BE REVISED **''Spartan-II Sue, befriended an Elite, has a full name and no given number... just bad. Aggressively so.'' Kingdom Hearts *Yellow as Blood, Red as the Sun - M rated. Claimed by PoorCynic **Axel was a vampire, and Roxas was a ragdoll. They hated each other. Fearing for the town's safety, Halloween Town decides that a arranged marriage will fix everything!...Yeah, OKAY. AkuRoku For Katie Lemons, Violence, Mpeg eventually. Ch. 8 up! *The Horribly Bloody Death of Kairi- M rated. - Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. ** Kairi is derailed into an idiotic slut and bizarrely, violently murdered by Sora and Riku for getting in the way of their love hideously written and improbable slash. If anything deserves a "horribly bloody death", it is this fic. The author has done a couple of other Kairi-bashing badfics, one of which is also slash, and evidently intends to make a Suefic. I'll deal with them too Left 4 Dead *Watching Over Her - M rated **Zoey finds herself in an unusual situation after a Boomer vomits on the Survivors as they're fighting a horde. Rated M just to be safe. 2-CHAPTER SEQUEL IS CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN! - User:PitViperOfDoom 'Mario' *Luigi and Peasley's Summer Blossom - T rated. NSFB Claimed by Sneezier (Pending Permission) **A Mario mpreg I did out of boredom. Summary: Luigi's pregnant. Who's the father? Prince Peasley! What will happen? Will it turn out okay? **Aside from the Mpreg, most of the cast suffer from various degrees of OOC (Bowser Jr. being the most severe), four Mary Sues in total, unofficial cannon character death. I nicknamed this fic: Frozen Hell. This is one of my motives to join the PPC. *Blue Shelled Lover - Rated M''' NSFW Claimed by Sneezier (Pending Permission) **Kooper travels the Mushroom Kingdom during a time where almost evrey female is filled with lust and desire. Taking chapter requests. Contains: sex, rape, yaoi, and more... based on your decision **Contains Littlefoot x Cera style anatomy errors. Specifically reptiles with mammal sex organs. **Goomba incest in chapter 2 '''Mega Man *The light of a smile - K+ rated. Claimed by Phobos March 8, 2011. ** Netto and his friends have a new classmate,she seemed a bit depressed and why Enzan feel like he knows her? ENZANxOc BLUESxOc a bit of NETTOxMEIRU and ROCKxROLL Read/Review 'Metal Gear Solid' *Metal Gear Solid: Fight of Metal Gears - T rated. Claimed by Spud Avec **Jake Snake who is Solid Snakes son has to fight metal gears now becaus Solid Snake is dead 'NiGHTS' *One In A Million And It Was Me - T rated. Claim'd by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) **Hoo boy. That Self-Insert Sue is so obivous it's not funny. 'Persona' *Admiration - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by Makari **Everybody knows that Ken adores Akihiko, but how extreme is that adoration? WARNING: Contains shota, yaoi, KenXAkihito oneshot.Please R&R ** In addition to the shota, dubious grammar, format, spelling, nonexistent plot and lube. Pokemon *The Day I Became Mew - Rated K+. Claimed by Goldenrod111 (pending permission) **Natasha makes a wish. Universe answers but in a most humorous way. Does Natasha have what it takes to be a Legendary? Who will she meet along the way? What trouble could she possibly get into? Original Character! **Blatant wish-fulfillment Sue, various other idiocy. *Gardevoir and me - M rated. Also claimed by MAXinsanity. (Pending Permission) ** This one's just bad in general in my opinion. *Pokemorph I Heros - M rated. Also claimed by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) **TERRIBLE. That's all that can describe it... *a new journy M rate. again claimed by MAXinsanity. (Who is pending permission) **Ugh. I'm not sure if this one is worse than the one above... *Rectified Anonymity - What's the rating beyond NC-17? NSFB. Claimed by MAXinsanity (Pending Permission) ** Poke!Bestiality, rape, incest, genital mutilation, and Snuff. Bring as much Bleepka as you possibly can. ** This is EXACTLY the kind of stuff I wanted to tackle when I joined this community. Wish me luck, I'll probably need it. ** Word of warning - The website that published this "story" thought it was so godawful they couldn't even bring themselves to call it by name. Also, I forgot to mention that the author's understanding of biology makes the writer of Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera look like a trained doctor (he twists her cervix?). I'm also pretty sure that most of this monstrosity's content this is illegal in some countries. Good luck. --Suehunter 00:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Wabloo Swabloo - Rated K. Potentially NSFB. Claimed by Clockwork Artichoke (Permission Pending) **Some kind of blob of words mashed together semi-randomly. I'm not kidding. It doesn't have ANY coherence whatsoever. **''Mission may end up failing since this thing's so bizarre. Hmm.'' **''This can barely be called a fic- it looks more like the English language just vomited.'' 'Prince of Persia' *The God of Time - Rated T. Claimed by Sister-to-the-Queen (permission pending) **The pain of the past exists even for Kaileena, and she is forced to relive it as her and the Prince return to the land of her birth, and the hell of her father. The God of Time. Prince x Kaileena **''Wellllll now... I'll be brief. What we have here is a disastrously OOC, totally disturbing (even for what it is) 'little-girls-like-getting-raped-by-daddy'-fic, with Kaileena as the little girl in question, the God of Time (OC) as daddy, and the Prince as a sickening blend of lecher, therapy counsellor, crybaby and prudish priest. And the author couldn't string a decent sentence together to save his (yes, his) life. Add to that a bunch of utterly weird (and sick) OC's, and you're all set for this fun ride! Hahaha... Shoot me. Now.'' **''We also get at least four mini-Dahakas (my idea), namely Kaileeena, Kailleena, the Pirnce and Shadi.'' **''While this mission is in the works, click here to find out what I think of this horror, and what the mission will be like.'' 'Silent Hill' *Broken Pieces - Rated M. NSFW. Possibly NSFB. Claimed by Teddy Leach (Permission pending) **James Sunderland has been in silent hill for just a few weeks and he is already broken can a 7 year old blond girl pick up the pieces that was once James Sunderland? WARNING VERY VERY MILD RAPE OF JAMES/OC 'Tales of Symphonia' *Ask The ToS Cast - T-rated. Claimed by AmitiRequiem (Permission Pending) **Summary: Have you ever had a question you wanted to ask them? See how they would respond? Well now you have the chance! Read this, then review telling me your question! you'll get your answer, i promise you that Tomb Raider *The Many Deaths of Ms. Croft - M rated - Claimed by KGarrett and Spud Avec. ** An exploration of the thing Lara does more often than anything else--die. 'Touhou' *From the Sky and Beyond - T rated - Claimed by Firebird766 **A man was trying to live a normal life until Flandre Scarlet literally fell into his hands. At that point, his life ceased being normal as he was pulled into a conflict that threatens both his world and Gensokyo. 'World of Warcraft' Fallen Love: Queen Of Thy Hearts - rated T. Claimed by nakkel, pending permission. * A young elven girl returns home to save the young Prince she knew as a child. But it seems her future was never to be with him. The Lich King and an Aspect both battle for her heart. * Note: '''Holy Light,' what a Sue.'' Angel of darkness - rated T. Claimed by Ellipsis Flood, permission pending. * When suddenly a portal opens, the biggest villians and hero's are sucked in. How will they survive on Earth? And who is this strange girl Esther? * Note: Multiple character snatching, characters going horribly OOC and the Sue hooking up with Illidan of all people. Also: Multiple minis/replacement characters... ouch ouch ouch. Bandfic *Finding Fate - T rated - Claimed by Laburnum **This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I think it will get better as it goes. I Made another chapter as well. This is Noodle finds a girl, and she falls in love with her, yuri. not heavy though. **''(I didn't think it was possible to have biology fail by Gorillaz standards, but ... GUNSHOT WOUNDS DO NOT WORK THAT WAY.)'' *Goodbye - T rated - Claimed by PitViperOfDoom ** It wasn't meant to happen this way,but then again nothing ever happens the way we want it. Oneshot. Character Death. ** Quite frankly, it's sappier than a bottle of maple syrup. I do want that cat, however. Web Original 'Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog' *Horrible Nefariousness and Such - T rated - Claimed by Guvnor Of Space 5/7/11 **Captain Hammer rises again! Dr. Horrible must defeat his old nemesis, but he certainly can't do it alone... ** There is a Sue who needs killing.